


Darling We Overslept

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Veronica spent the night with Alfonse. And then they overslept. Will Sharena discover their relationship?
Relationships: Alfonse/Veronica (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Darling We Overslept

Glancing at the clock across the room, Alfonse silently cursed. He had overslept, and Sharena was no doubt on her way over now to fetch him. Alfonse rubbed his eyes and gazed at the woman sleeping soundly beside him. Veronica looked so beautiful, so peaceful and content. This was a sight only for his eyes, and he was loath to disrupt it by waking her. But he had no hope of explaining this situation away if Sharena were to catch Veronica here with him. So gently, he nudged her shoulder.

“Veronica…darling we overslept.”

Veronica yawned and rubbed her eyes before rolling over to face Alfonse.

“I was having such a wonderful dream.” she remarked grumpily.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Alfonse kissed her forehead.

“It is rather rude to just throw a woman out of your bed you know.” Veronica continued to pout as she slumped out of bed. “I wonder what kind of face Sharena would make if she saw me in your room like this. Would she be angry? Embarrassed? I bet her embarrassed face is simply adorable.”

”You’re a sadist.” Alfonse sighed as he got out of bed and stretched.

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.” Veronica teased him while she put on her underwear. She smiled smugly then added “Honestly, who knew the noble prince Alfonse would enjoy being degraded like that?”

Alfonse fretted as his face flushed. Struggling to retort he instead busied himself with pulling on his bottoms. He could hear Veronica’s delighted laughter behind him while he looked around for his shirt.

“You’re too cute Alfie.” Veronica purred, suddenly hugging Alfonse from behind and gently planting several kisses along his neck and shoulders. Alfonse could feel her still bare breasts pressing against his back. He noticed how warm she was, and how much he hated every moment he was unable to feel that familiar warmth. Alfonse placed his hands over top her own and closed his eyes, wishing that the two of them could spend each and every day like this. No war, no secrets, no kingdoms to be responsible for, just two people who love each other.

“Veronica…”

“Shh…” she nuzzled his neck in response. “I know.”

Their moment of bliss would prove to be only too fleeting however, as an abrupt knock on the door brought them back to reality.

“Alfonse? Hey are you awake yet?” Sharena called out, jiggling the knob on the door. Alfonse’s eyes grew wide, and he panicked, unable to recall if he had locked the door the night before. “Hey? The door’s locked? Are you okay? Alfonse?”

Alfonse breathed a sigh of relief. “Just a minute Sharena, I’m getting dressed.” he called back to her.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right here then.” Sharena hollered back. Alfonse and Veronica looked at each other and scrambled to dress themselves, exchanging panicked words in hushed tones.

“What do we do?” Veronica muttered.

“I don’t know.” Alfonse mumbled back while pulling his undershirt on.

“What did you say?” Veronica asked as she hastily threw her night robe on.

“What?” Alfonse turned around, having nearly fitted all his clothing on in record time.

“For crying out loud, what do I do?” Veronica grumbled.

“Uh, alright, I won’t let Sharena in, so you just wait behind the door, and then after a minute, you can leave?” Alfonse suggested while pulling up his boots.

“Great, so I still have to walk all the way back to my room like this with everyone bustling about?” Veronica huffed.

“Well what else are you supposed to do?”

"Well wake me up earlier next time! You’re not the one who has to avoid everyone while half naked! I always get you out of my room on time!”

“Well I’m sorry but we both overslept!” Alfonse suddenly realized their voices were barely hushed anymore. He finished adjusting his armor and quickly walked over to Veronica, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“Its fine.” Veronica kissed him on the cheek. “Do you have everything?”

“I think so, are you ready?”

Veronica nodded. Alfonse looked her over and was overcome by guilt at sending her out in just a thin robe.

"Wait, you're right, you can't go back like this. Here." Alfonse hurried back over to his wardrobe, pulled out a random coat and handed it to her. Veronica pulled the coat on and gave him a peck on the lips before hiding behind the door. Taking a deep breath Alfonse readied himself before swinging the door open just wide enough for himself to step through.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Sharena.” he apologized, closing the door behind him.

“Are you alright Alfonse?” Sharena inquired. “You look kind of red and you sounded like you were sick.”

“Just a morning bug. I’ll be fine after I get something to drink.” he assured her as they walked down the corridor.

“If you say so. We’ve got a fun day ahead of us, Kiran is conducting another summoning. I can’t wait to meet our new friends!” Sharena was as cheery as ever.

“I’m sure whoever they are you’ll get along wonderfully with them.” Alfonse wondered if there was a single hero who had been summoned here who could resist being Sharena’s friend. Even Veronica, he thought, couldn’t help but adore her. He smiled, and felt a pang of guilt at hiding such an important relationship from his sister, and knowing how dear Veronica was to her too…they believed their relationship would be better off this way, but still he wondered. A prince, and a hero from another world. A reflection of a princess currently opposed to their kingdom. He wondered, but could come to no answer that satisfied him. So he resolved to put the question from his mind for yet another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost all motivation at the moment to finish any of my works in progress, I am very sorry if anyone was looking forward to anything. 
> 
> I also set a new year resolution for myself to write at least one fic a week, of any length. So obviously that is going well, what almost a month into the year and only having posted nothing. So I decided to write something short, simple and comforting for myself about one of my favorite ships.


End file.
